The present invention relates to a CAD character train editing apparatus and a method for inputting or editing a character train primitive of a diagram which is formed on a CAD picture plane by using a text editor or a word processor which is exclusively used for a document process and also relates to a storing medium in which a CAD character train editing program has been stored. More particularly, the present invention relates to CAD character train editing apparatus and method in which a plurality of character train primitives arranged on a CAD picture plane can be converted on a document picture plane and can be edited and also relates to a storing medium in which a CAD character train editing program has been stored.
In a character train input in a conventional CAD system, a character train is inputted by a character train input command provided in individual CAD software. It is, however, inferior and it is difficult to use as compared with a document process application for inputting and editing a character train of a text editor, a word processor, or the like which is widely spread at present. Therefore, a CAD system in which an application which is exclusively used for the document process of a text editor, a word processor, or the like is substituted for the input of the character train for a CAD picture plane has been published. In the CAD system, the character train can be inputted by the application which is exclusively used for the document process and reflected onto the CAD picture plane. The CAD system has a limitation such that the character train which can be inputted to the CAD picture plane is a single primitive and has a single attribute.
In a conventional CAD system, however, when a plurality of character train primitives are edited after the character train was inputted to the CAD picture plane by the application which is exclusively used for the document process, since the application which is exclusively used for the document process has to call every primitive, a vain operation of repetition occurs. Consequently, the character train cannot be inputted or edited by using the document picture plane for the plurality of character train primitives arranged on the CAD picture plane as targets. Thus, there are problems such that function of the application which is exclusively used for the document process cannot be effectively used and a work efficiency regarding the input and edition of the character train primitives is low.